


An Exquisite Experiment

by earth_dragon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock performs an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exquisite Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly bit of fluffy smut.

_Head thrown straight back, loud gasp.  
_  
Sherlock made a mental note. Apparently John liked it when his slit was licked. This warranted further investigation so Sherlock repeated the gesture. In order to gather additional data, he also swirled his tongue around the blood-darkened head.  
  
Oh yes, John seemed to like that very much.  
  
Sherlock thoroughly enjoyed pleasing John, and he knew that John always got off with him, but if he was going to do this correctly then he needed to know as much about the process as possible.  
  
Oral sex was relatively simple. Really, the act had nothing to do with blowing despite the "blow job" colloquialism. Oh, one could blow on their partner’s penis, of course, but it wouldn’t achieve much other than to slightly heighten a sense of arousal.   
  
John’s hips canted up off the bed, searching for more friction. Clearly his sense of arousal was already very high.  
  
Good.  
  
But Sherlock was determined to learn exactly what it would take to make John’s body completely explode in pleasure. He wanted to know just where and how he should use his tongue. Would John prefer long, broad strokes of Sherlock’s tongue up the underside of his shaft…  
  
 _Head toss to the left and slight increase in breathing._  
  
Or shorter, quicker licks just around the glans?  
  
 _Moan, significant tremble in the thighs._  
  
And what if he were to increase pressure by more firmly sealing his lips around the shaft?  
  
“Ah, God! Sherlock!”  
  
Oh yes, that was a delightful response. But as a good scientist, Sherlock knew the experiment should be repeated to see if results were consistent. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard up John’s shaft.  
  
“Oh God! Oh God, yes!”  
  
Sherlock would have smiled if his mouth hadn’t already been occupied. As if was, he felt a smug sense of satisfaction. All of the subtleties, all of the nuances that made up John’s body, and no one knew them quite the way he did. Yes, anyone could give a blow job, anyone could perform oral sex. But only he, Sherlock Holmes, could tickle his tongue across John Watson’s skin and pluck his nerve endings the same way he would pluck the taut strings of his violin. John’s body was, indeed, a beautiful instrument, and made such lovely sounds.  
  
Exactly 42 seconds later, John cried out and ejaculated down Sherlock’s throat.  
  
Sherlock pulled away, knowing how sensitive his lover would be after orgasm, and smiled to himself as he filed away all of the wonderful new data in his Mind Palace. John was definitely the hearth of his palace; and although Sherlock had already gathered so much data about John and stored it away in his palace’s heart, he knew he would never become bored because John would always be an exquisite experiment.

 


End file.
